Smash Academy
by kamo141
Summary: What happens when Link, The Hero of Hyrule and a member of the first tournament, goes back to the Smash Academy after not attending his first year? Sure Master Hand gave him a second chance at being a first year but that doesn't mean that trouble won't occur again. With Shulk as his room-mate and other member of the first tournament here Link is going to give it his best shot.
1. The Master Hand

**Greeting readers, Im Kamo141 and this here is my first SSB Fanfic. Well its my first fanfic to precise. I have a great love for the SSB series and love reading all the Smash Academy's that people have done. So this is my attempt. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Im not sure if this will end out to be a really long story or not**

 **...**

 **But** **anyway**

 **ONTO THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 1 – The Master Hand**

Master Hand sorted through paperwork of all the students, both returning and starting for the new semester. A knock came from the great oak door.

"Enter" boomed his voice, echoing the slightest around his study. A teacher known as Trevor Selchar walked in and bowed down to the headmaster. Trevor Selchar, or Mr Selchar, was among the most experienced battle teachers in the school. Despite being a brawler he also taught classes such as aerodynamics and anything involving flight, excluding wings.

"Good day, Master Hand" He started off in a formal tone.

"As to you, now what is it you require an audience with me over?" replied in an equally formal tone.

"Ah, yes. The new students. They shall be within the hall soon. I am correct to assume that you will be attending?"

The Master Hand looked over towards the grand clock and sought the time. It was not too soon after nine. "Yes I think I will, but I do want to change it up this year. Now do you remember how the first tournament started? I want to re-do that, there are some student who I think would fell a little nostalgic from it. Also thank you for informing me ahead of time. Although while you are here can you please send for Rose? I have some files that I need her to put away."

"Of course Master Hand. Right away. And do you mean with you want the stage set out the same as the first tournament?" Mr Selchar questioned

"The whole works, this shall be quite inviting for them all."

Mr Selchar moved towards the exit but before opening the door he turned around and bowed, following with "Excuse me then."

The master hand then proceeded to turn and keep shuffling through reports and files. With two in particular catching his eye.

Link and Ness.

Both boys had entered in him brawl tournaments when they were younger, although at the time they were both too young to enter the academy they still did relative well considering who they were pitted against. With Ness finishing fifth and link third in the original tournament it would be very interesting to have them both at the school with the others of that twelve that were in the there.

While Link had already done a year at the academy, people didn't pick him out as the kid that clad in green. The main reason was that during the first year Link had spent still in Hyrule, his home county. In total only spending around five days on the actual campus. So it wasn't as if he was actually part of the previous year's class. The Master Hand had sent a letter stating that if he wished to re-enter the school in total he could, so he would be put back in the first year course, but if he wanted could attend the second year course.

As for Ness. Well that child was strong to begin, being at the academy would make him even more powerful. He expected much things from that child and the influence he would have on the other students here.


	2. The Hall

**Chapter 2 – The Hall**

As Link walked towards the main hall in his casual clothes, not wanting to be picked out or receive much attention. The Master Hand had written him a message prior that he could re-do his first year at the academy. Link of course accepted without a second of hesitation. The prior year while he did get to have a day here or there at the academy it was usually filled with interviews and papers. While he wished he could have spent more time at the academy, he certainly didn't want to allow anything to happen to his home country. After reading the letter one final time he folded it up and placed it back within his pocket. All around him bussed with excitement and reunion.  
While he still had around half an hour till he needed to be seated in the hall he just roamed and looked for any sign of a familiar face. How more than anything he wished he knew someone at the academy that he could hang out with. But he supposed that was the point of orientation week.

If only there were people he knew here already, well that was a lie because there were defiantly some he knew. Also the rumours that Ness was attending this year had reached his ears.

"You mean the Ness that was in the tournaments? He's going to be in our year?" said a student

"I heard that he and some other kid from his place made it through." Replied a second student

"Well of course he would pass the exam, I mean he's been in tournaments" stated a third

If they knew that a second tournament player would be joining there year he was sure they would be talking to him. But of course they didn't so he just walked past.

Wiping his 'failed' previous attempt at school clean he strode towards the hall. The great oak doors open enough that more excited chatter could be heard through. People excited about the classes and training that they would undergo, while others talking about their home country and its beauty. It appeared as if most people already knew at least two or three people. Some looked like they actually knew people from the upper class, Link could only assume that they were from the same country.

Link looked around and spotted a set of unclaimed seats. Slumping down on a chair near the edge of the room, Link began to question himself.

" _Is it really alright that I leave Hyrule? If someone attacks I won't hear until it's too late…"_ Thoughts trailed onwards and questions in his mind kept popping up until he was disrupted but a young tanned boy. From first look he didn't appear to look much older than himself.

"Umm… Excuse me, but are these seats taken?" He asked indicating to the seats next to Link

Link shook his head and went to stand up.

"Oh no, you don't have to move. Oh sorry, where are my manners? I'm Shulk, nice to meet you!" Shulk said assuring him it was ok to stay.

"Ah… I'm Link, as to you" Link replied in a husked voice.

"Link huh, strange name, say do you know anyone here?" Shulk continued

Link shook his head, but stopped and slowed "Well that may not be true. I know of people here, but not personally."

In the meantime people had flowed into the hall and taken their seats. Once all students were in the hall the doors slid closed and the lights turned off. Questioning whispers came from all parts of the hall, even the second years, it seemed that this was out of the ordinary. Only once all the whispers came to an end did something happen. A quiet counting.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

Followed by a loud click of the finger, suddenly a spotlight on the stage came flooding on. Standing, or rather floating, in the centre was the headmaster of the school, the Master Hand. A quick gasping of the sudden events left students in awe on who was in the light.


	3. The Welcoming

**Chapter 3 – The Welcoming**

Link felt that the Master Hand focused his presence, with what would have been a stare straight into his eyes, on only him if for only a second. A sudden urging thought tugged at Links head, he had seen this scene somewhere before. Or rather he had been part of it.

"Welcome all" boomed the great voice.

"I am the Headmaster of this here academy, or more commonly known as the Master Hand.

For many of you, welcome back.

For those new here, I welcome you for being accepted into this elite academy.

And for those of you who have returned with, more… time to attend, I welcome you back and I wish you to study hard as not get caught up in events that will stop your attendance."

Link felt that that last welcome was specified at him. But still continued to listen.

"Now with the formal welcomes I shall hand it over to our academy leaders… but before I do, I shall leave you with one final thought.

The best fighters are not always the fastest, nor are they strongest. They are the ones who even when the odds are stacked against them still go and fight. The ones who refuse to give up and fight until the end".

After saying this the lights all came on and the Master Hand left the stage, remaining on stage sitting were two of the people Link knew at this academy already.

The one on the left was a tall muscular looking male with a scar over his left eye. Dressed in tight fitting but with a loose fitting jacket overtop, complete with a falcon badge stuck on his shirt. Instead of gloves he wore what looked like gauntlets.

Meanwhile the one on the right was a slender female with golden hair, she wore a slim dress with what appeared to be blue gloves.

" _Always ready for battle, those two. So they are the leaders huh?"_

"Captain Falcon and Samus…" Link said quietly under his breath. Shulk turned to give him a questioning face.

"That's them?" he asked

"Yeah, they look different without the battle get up going." He whispered.

Standing up at the podium was Captain Falcon, he cleared his throat as if to hush any noise that had started.

"Greetings all new students, I leader of this academy, Captain Falcon, winner of the first Super smash tournament and runner up of the second. Next to me here is vice leader, Samus Aran, runner up of second tournament and winner of the second. It is a pleasure to have you all attend out wonderful academy to further you battle skills." He voice stated in a warm welcoming tone.

Moving back to his seat, Samus approached the microphone "It shall be of great interest as to who of those of you battle with great might. But as stated before by the headmaster, do not lose track of school and work"

Going and sitting back down the next person to appear on stage walked in from the side.

\


	4. The Run-down

**Chapter 4 – The Run-down**

The man was about a head taller than himself with snow white hair and crimson red eyes. Before reaching the podium he gave a small nod to both the leaders.

Standing behind the microphone he turned with a warm smile on his face.

"Greeting students, now before I start, I would like to say that the returning students can now leave." He stated, as if on cue all older students stood up and started walking out the now open oak doors.

Waiting for them all to leave before continuing he turned and muttered a word to the two on stage. They both nodded and walked off the side. Once the final students had left the doors shut once again.

With all attention on the man behind the microphone he spoke once more.

"Hello once again, I am Mr. Selchar, leading combat teacher in the school.

Now to begin your orientation I shall be giving a small, and I mean small, speech which is a basic breakdown of the facilities and what-not. More information on everything will be in your rooms.

Beginning with accommodation.

Each of you has been assigned a roommate who shall share your dorm. We have put you with people who either match your personality or like-wise. On each floor are eight rooms meaning that sixteen people will be on each floor.

The rooms are equipped with everything that you will need and we have also had an extra item or two added for you personally each. All bags you brought have been moved to your rooms.

Details on who you are rooming with are on the boards outside the hall." Mr. Selchar said pointing towards the back of the hall.

"Food is served in the luncheon hall, details to it on the map.

Eating times are as follows

Breakfast 6:00 till 8:00

Lunch 12:00 till 1:30

And Dinner at 8:30 till 10:30

You can cook in your rooms if you wish, however if you set your room on fire it's your fault and you shall pay the price." He followed this up with a small laugh with causes some students to give a small unsure laugh.

"And finally facility's.

Starting with the outdoors, we have a stable that will be home for both horses and other animals as such. And a riding trail for when they need a stretch.

A workshop if you particular feel the need to work, might I add now that any item build there could be used for other purposes in the school… So think of it more as a place to help the school by building equipment.

Also we do offer an outdoor pool, spa and hot springs. Prior booking would be needed to avoid… umm, let's say, unfortunate encounters."

After mentioning this excited chat quickly popped up around the hall.

Holding up his hand to once more silence the chat he continued "And finally the one thing that I'm sure most of you have heard about that our academy finds its joy and pride in.

The Battle Dome.

For those of you that don't know, it is the massive dome building at the back of the academy, a completely useable, customisable pocket dimension.

Any weapons that you use also can be stored there or in your room.

More shall be explained when we move over there.

That concludes the break down, you now have an hour to find and move into your rooms before you need to meet at the dome."

After stating this, the door opened once again and the general chitchat started again.


	5. The Room-mate

**Chapter 5 – The Room-mate**

"Well I suppose we had better find out who our room mates are. Nice meeting you Link, with any luck we might end up in the same class." Shulk said standing up.

Link nodded and followed likewise, heading out of the hall.

People swarmed the board so Link just leaned against the wall and thought about his horse and the stables.  
 _"I just wonder how I can get Epona here?_

 _I wonder if she is lonely at all…_

 _Well I did leave her in Ilia's and Zelda's hands so I'm sure she is fine."_

Link wondered. Remembering the last time he saw his horse before he walked through the portal was a strange feeling, it wasn't quite like abandonment but more like leaving where they can't go?

" _If only I knew the stables were here."_

Once most people had cleared the board he approached. It showed a list of people's names with room numbers, and a map on where they were located.

Link found his name halfway down. He was room 2-3. Presuming that the 2 represented the floor number, it said he was room 3 on the second floor.

Setting of at a steady pace he moved out the back door into a courtyard that looked as if it was pulled straight from Hyrule castle. Lush and green with water features and trees. Even a little stone seat under a pine tree was there.

Amazed at the scene that was the courtyard Link forgot that he had an hour and stood there for a minute or two, amazed at the beauty. After coming to he remember that needed to get to his room to unpack, Link set off at full sprint only to receive funny looks from a bunch of second years.

Entering into the building that was the dormitory for the students Link once again stopped to catch his breath before looking around. Large wooden stairs where at the back that split once they hit the wall going both left and right. Over to his left was a lounging area with a television set in the corner and to his right was tables that held things such as cards and other items.

Taking all this into account Link started to head upstairs, finally reaching the door marked 2-3 Link knocked to only be met by an already familiar voice.

"Come on in." shouted the voice

For some reason it already sounded familiar.

Link pushed open the door to be met by his roommate

None other than the boy he met just this morning, Shulk.

"Whoa, hey Link! So you're my roommate? I was wondering whose bag this was. I mean that symbol is kind of weird and doesn't give any hints." Shulk stated.

He was pointing at the mass that was Links bag. A large black bag with a golden symbol. It was shaped in the way of the Hyrule royal family.

"Huh… oh yeah, I suppose you could get confused with that." Link said in a small voice

"So what is it and what does it mean?" Shulk said eagerly

"Oh, it's the royal family's symbol from my home country." After saying this Link looked back at Shulk. Who had in the meantime put a weird face on.

"YOU'RE ROYALITY!" he shouted

"What? Oh god no. It's a present from the royal family, as a reward for what I had done." Link stated with a tone of confusion in his voice

"Wait, so you did what?" Shulk asked with an even more confused tone

"I um… you know just saved the country from the king of evil and restored peace."

"And all you got was a bag?" Shulk said getting more and more confused by the second.

"It was all I needed, although she did insist more, there is no way I could have asked for more." Link stated.

"So a hero and humble are you?" Shulk said chuckling under his breath.

"Ehh, I don't really call myself one."

"Oh, ok… Whoa look at the time; we got to go soon you had better unpack." Shulk said looking at the clock hung on the wall.

Link looked and saw that he had already used twenty minutes. Walking over to his bag he pulled out his personal items that, packed to remind him of home. The first one thing he pulled out was a small black box with a wolf on the front, inside was a pendant that had a small purple rock on the end, putting it on a shelf he moved on to pull out some bottles with needed items.

In total he had eight bottles.

Two bottles of red, one of blue and one of green liquids stored in each.

He also had a small jar of lantern oil, he never knew if it would be needed or not, so he packed it anyways.

And finally three more jars, one of which had some bugs in it.

The second had been what appeared to be water, but was in fact water from the spirit pool.

And the last of which was a pink fairy.

After lining this along the shelf he proceeded to pull out his giant wallet, or so what he called it.

It was actually just a huge pouch to store rupees.

The final thing that Link pulled out was a photo of all his 'family' and friends. All the people back at Ordon village.

Turning around he finally spotted what Mr. Selchar meant when he said, personal items.

Hanging on the wall was his Hylian shield that he used during the first tournament.


	6. The Shield

**Chapter 6 – The Shield**

Shulk, finishing unpacking turned around and noticed the shield Link was looking at.

It was a sturdy steel shield, with a red bird of sorts in the centre and the same triangle shape as on Links bag. But the shield had what looked to be a forth triangle on the bottom, inverted as to have the point down.

"Hey, is that? A shield?" he asked coming in for a closer look. Link nodded to confirm his question.

"And a …Whoa! Wasn't that the shield used by the guy who came third in the first tournament?"

Shulk came in closer to look; he remembered watching the first tournament. His favourite brawler was a boy clad in green. But for some reason instead of fighting with his fists or powers like the others did, he used a sword and shield amongst other things. His name like the others wasn't revealed until after. But the name he gave was something like…

"The Hero of Hyrule?

No no no… that not it, there was another… Hmm." Shulk said closing his eyes trying to remember what it was.

"The Hero of Time." Link said firmly, but followed to look uncomfortable as Shulk was staring him up and down.

"Link, were you… in the first tournament?"

"Yeah, well kind of I suppose" he replied shrugging.

" _Well I guess that cat is out of the bag…"_

 _But the first tournament?_

 _Why does what the Master Hand did this morning remin…_

" _Wait."_

"I understand now." Link said out loud

"Huh?" asked Shulk

"What the Master Hand did.

I get it.

It was what he did to open the first tournament" Link stated

It now made sense on why he thought he felt the presence on him… because it was.

Shulk stopped for a second and thought as to what Link was trying to refer towards. But quickly gave up as they didn't have much time left.

His ending resolve was understanding it later would be more helpful.

"Hey Link, I would love you to explain this to me. All of it. But we have got to move." Shulk said nodding towards the clock.

"Oh… yeah… ok let's go. Maybe tonight?"

Meanwhile

"Come on Lucas." Ness said

"Oh… yeah, sure Ness." Lucas replied in a feeble tone.

"Hey dude, what's with the quietness, today?" Ness said stopping and turning around to look at his friend.

It was just by luck or chance that he ended up rooming with him, but then again Ness certainly didn't want anyone else. He was sure that people already knew he was the 'Ness' from the first tournament. Well he didn't have that problem at the second so he shrugged it off and listened to his friend.

"It's just… I don't think I should be here… I mean this is an elite academy for heroes and such."

"Ok, listen to me now. Yes this may be an elite academy, but it's not necessarily for heroes. There are others here as well. I mean like the school leader, Captain Falcon, he is actually a bounty hunter and a racer. Or there is Red. He uses his 'Pokémon' to fight instead.

"Well, I am weak and all."

"Ok, dude, Lucas. Two things

One, you're here so you're not weak.

Two, this place trains us to get stronger." After stating this, Ness turned around and started to run off towards the battle dome. This was something that he was certainly keen to see and use.

"Whoa, hey wait up Ness! Ness!" Lucas shouted after him.

It was only when Ness had reached the dome's entrance that he did stop. It looked like other first years were also gathering outside. After a minute or so Lucas finally caught up and was out of breath.

"Ness… you are… so mean." He said breathing hard.

Once Lucas muttered the name 'Ness' some people's heads turned to look towards where Lucas was. As is looking for someone. A few of them actually had worried faces. Realising this Ness quickly tried to change the topic.

"But did you see the Master Hand this morning. I mean, that was the Master Hand." Ness said louder than normal. After saying this many of the people turned back as if they no longer suspected.

"Huh, yeah I suppose but didn't you alre-" Lucas started to say

"WELL I CANT WAIT TO GET INSIDE" Ness shouted over Lucas' voice.


	7. The Dome

**Chapter 7 – The Dome**

Link and Shulk walked over to the battle dome with two minutes to spare. It looked like they weren't the last to arrive, but they certainly weren't the first.

It appeared that most of the people had met back up and were talking excitedly about the building they were about to enter.

"Hey Link, how was the first one done? Because this building or academy for that wasn't built." Shulk asked looking towards the building

"Did… what?" Link replied in a quiet voice.

"The first tournament, like the stages and things. Because there was no way they would actually allow fighting at those places."

"Oh, it was in pocket dimensions" Link stated like it was obvious

"Pock… of course because that was obvious to outsiders watching." Shulk said with much sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah. The Master Hand created them each. In total he had around fifteen?"

"Fifteen?"

"Yeah, the brawl arena's, the three bonus ones. Now they were some fun. Final destination was created when the finals happened." While Link was saying this Shulk was counting off on his fingers.

"But that only adds up to fourteen." Shulk said raising his fingers

"The final one was the mansion."

"The mansion?"

"To keep us safe from any, umm, unexpected events he created a whole mansion complete with rooms. The rooms are nothing like what we have now. They a lot bigger, pretty much everything you needed condensed down into a single room."

"But to create such a place would require monumental magic." Shulk asked.

"Well he is the Master Hand, a being who creates. But yeah. To have the mansion was one thing but then to have each arena as a pocket within it."

"So does being in a pocket dimension feel any different?"

"It depends." Link answered shortly

"On what exactly?"

"Who the created it originally. And their intentions."

Shulk tilted his head at this answer. It seemed that his roommate was a person of much confusion.

After two to three more minutes of waiting finally Mr. Selchar emerged. His eyes darting over all the heads, no doubt probably counting to check they were all here.

"Ok, it seems we are all here then.

Welcome to the Battle Dome.

Here is where you will receive majority of your battle training.

Now if you will please follow me inside." He said

Turning around and walking up to the door they slid open instantly. What they entered first was a warm room that had multipul doorways coming off it.

Walking slowly through it he pointed out each door and what they were used for.

"This one here is a medical bay, now before you say 'But sir! We cant get hurt in the dome'. The bay is for if you faint. Although physical injuries are avoided, mental strain can and has occurred. It is also used for if you dehydrate." He stated to a door with a sign that clearly labelled it as 'Medical Bay'.

"This door here leads through to changing rooms. Now we have already had battle clothes prepped for you. They are what you would normally fight in so as to give you no discomfit. Further in the changing rooms are showers, bathrooms and mirrors. These are a privilege and not a right. Students have lost the rights to them, although we hope that it doesn't happen again. Also any student caught trying to enter the opposite changing room… well saying it now you can't. Because if you look here."

Mr Selchar said opening the door. Inside was a smaller room with a second door and a camera.

"Face detection. So it will unlock to let you through. These rooms are not to be cluttered. If you are waiting for someone please waiting elsewhere.

Moving onwards.

Here we have the spectator room. We will loop back to here after."

While walking past Link had a small peak inside to see it was filled with seats of all sorts from hanging to standard to even bags on the ground. Surrounding on the walls were televisions showing current battles. They were all offline at the second.

Moving through a new set of doors Link stepped into what felt to be the entrance to the actual dome.

"And finally we have the arenas. Each has a waiting room on the inside for controlling and modifying the stage. From things like items down to gravity, yes you can change that, are controlled here. Now if you would please as to follow me to the large arena waiting room."

Once packing everyone into what was a large waiting room he proceeded to continue.

"Here is the main terminal where you will interact." At this point he indicated to the stall next to him. "Once details are set and confirmed, you will have thirty seconds until you are teleported in.

Alright back out we go.

Now I'm willing to let four people have a little introduction brawl, who is feeling particularly brave?"

Many people's hands shot straight up into the air, wanting the chance to enter. Mr Selchar looked over all the peoples who hands were up.

"Hmm, how about Marth, Pit… Diddy kong and… hmm" he said looking around, clearly ignoring the many hands that were up "Yes, you Link."

"Uwah?" Link stammered. For one he certainly didn't put his hand up. And for a second he certainly didn't want to have the whole class watch him.

Just at that second Ike walked in.

"Ahh Ike, can you please take these students to the spectator room. We are having a little welcome brawl."

Ike nodded and replied with "Of course sir. Also the headmaster cannot find Rose."

"Hmm, but I sent her over earlier. Well ok." He then turned to the four in front of him. "Now follow me, you need to get geared up." Mr Selchar said walking towards a new door off to the side.

"Damn, you got lucky Link!" Shulk said. "Ahh well I hope you will."

Link just gave him a small nod in reply before following off.

"Now first years, I'm Ike, Second year. Follow me and please ask me any spare questions you have." Ike said in a growling voice.

 **Hello again, Kamo141 here. I don't really know what to write in these parts, as seen in the previous seven chapters, but I will attempt to let you all know if the story is going to speed up or down.**

 **I have a life outside of the internet.**

 **But I had a little purge uploading these chapters. I need to slow it down, so I'll try make a chapter on a fortnightly basis.**

 **Kamo141 Out**


	8. The Preparation

**Chapter 8 - The Preparations**

The four boys quickly slid through the door to follow the teacher. After opening a second then a third door they found themselves within the changing rooms.

"Now your area is labelled and a locker next to it has the equipment for you. And oh Link, there is a different 'variations' if you feel the need." Mr Selchar added at the end.

The three others looked confused for a second before walking quickly to find their shelf.

In each area where their equipment is stored was more like a small bay. With walls and a curtain to draw over when getting changed. Link did so immediately, understand what he said when he meant different 'variations'. What was sitting in front of him was his Hylian uniform. While in the past being the sign of a knight, it soon evolved to be the symbol of a legendary hero. Him. While under it was the same uniform but different colours. One was red, another was blue and a third was yellow. Link felt that they weren't the imbued with magic to resist the elements like his others. Link was going to wear the red set, but went against it and went with his forest green set. As far as he could tell people already knew he was a Hyrulian. But as for being a hero or the kid in the first tournament, that wasn't out yet. But it would just cause more stress for him later to try and keep it secret.

Once slipping into the battle clothes, chainmail and arm guards, he opened the locker. Being back in green did give him a good feel of confidence.

Sitting there was all of his equipment from his adventures, although the note did say prior to come to the academy to bring his equipment he didn't expect to be using it this quickly.

Everything from his bomb pouch, to his bow. Even the claw shot was stored on a shelf.

And finally sitting there, in the scabbard was his master sword and his current Hylian shield.

Link amazed at the fact that the sword was here, grabbed it out slowly drawing it from the case. The blade still had its steely-blue colour, and it looked as sharp as ever. There was without a doubt that this was the genuine master sword. Although if it was here, then what was being used for the seal.

Putting it back in the case he slung it over. Fitting the bow on opposite, the bomb bag down hooked on his belt and his boomerang on leg opposite. Before shutting the locker he grabbed the claw shot and looked in the mirror, only to see that he was once again, Link, The Hero of Hyrule.

Once opening the curtain and walking back out he saw that the others had just as much equipment on. Diddy Kong had what looked like, a jetpack on his back. Two barrel guns on each side and of course to top it off was his signature Nintendo cap.

Meanwhile Marth was wearing a cape with what Link could only assume was his country's symbol on the back and a short but elegant looking sword.

As for Pit, at his sides where what Link thought were two blades and around his arms it looked like two rings of light had formed.

"Ah, it looks like you are ready. Follow me." Mr Selchar said walking back through the door into the simulator room.

"Now Link and Diddy as you have some extra gear on you we will solve that in a second so please wait once we are in the terminal room."

After a quick look up and down of Marth, Link felt his confidence drop. The sword that he was using was both magnificent and strong. But it looked like he would have to rely on speed much more heavily.

Before getting a chance to check out the other two they had entered the terminal room.

"Now for this battle we shall be doing a FFA, or a free for all, with three stocks. Stocks are what we refer to as lives. So you will lose a life when knocked off the arena. Any method of getting back on is acceptable, if it be jetpacks, wings or your own method. If you are knocked off, then the room will automatically move you to the top on a platform, this platform will disappear after sometime so you can't stay on it forever." He said while entering the details.

"Now Link, Diddy. Your extra, items will disappear in the arena. But they are also there as well. Just grab to where they would be and presto, you've got your barrel guns." He said pointing to gun at Diddy's side."

Nodding in understanding the four boys walked to each of the pods before giving the thumbs up that they were ready to start.

"Good luck to each of you." He said before pressing the button.

A white light surrounded Link as he was teleported into the chamber, well it wasn't the simulator chamber but just a pure white chamber with a countdown appearing on what must have been a wall.


	9. The Spectator Room

**Hello there, Kamo here.**

 **Now before we start I have a little message  
I am going to busy over the next few weeks with other things i.e. work and such  
So I will have to stop the weekly chapter for a little bit  
Once I have it sorted out I will return to that seclude**

 **Chapter 9 - The Spectator Room**

Ike had lead the class back to the spectator room, but Shulk still was wondering why Link was picked, he had clearly seen that his hand wasn't up. And as they were at the back the chance of being a mistake was very low. It seemed that the teacher had chosen Link knowing fully well that there were others who had their hand up instead.

Once sat down on a beanbag Shulk started to have a better look at the room he was currently in.

Ike quickly explained the screens.

"Now the reason why we have five screens is that sometimes there is more than one brawl going on. But in the case, such as now, where there is only one, each screen would focus on a specific person and the middle one would focus on the overall battle. Any questions?"

With five major screens in front of them there was also two small doorways off to the side. Putting his hand up to ask, Ike had already seen where Shulk was looking and answered.

"Ah those doors?

The further one is the way into the major screen, we sometimes have movies or things like that, but it's mostly used by the third years. As for the closer door it leads to the 'booths' they are for viewing old brawls from way back to the first tournament. They can be used at any time, so feel free." Ike answered to the unasked question.

Ike touched his chin lightly before announcing "All righty first years, I'll give you a treat this time and we will use the major screen. So quick before they get started."

After saying this the students slowly started to get up before being hurried by Ike saying "Quickly now, there's not much time."

They shuffled into a room that had what must have been the largest screen Shulk had seen. With lounges lining in rows on stairs. Once they were all seated Ike turned off the lights and the screen flickered to life. Shulk quickly looked around at the other first years who were in the room with him. A Blue robot boy was sitting down the front, next to his were two boys that appeared to be around nine, one of which was wearing a cap sideways. A tanned muscly boy, with black hair and brown eyes was further across from him. Two girls sat in the middle row, but off towards the side. One of which was a blond who was constantly giggling. The other a brunette with her eyes glued to the screen, not listening to the girl next to her. And then behind him was a short boy wearing a space suit. There were others but those were the people that seemed to stand out to Shulk.

With the screen currently focusing on Marth who was checking the tightness of his arm guards. A countdown had started in the meantime. Ike came and sat down next to Shulk.

"Excuse me." He said sliding into the seat next to him. Once he was seated comfortable he turned and quickly said to Shulk.

"If you didn't go to ask that question I probably wouldn't have thought of going in here. But I suppose that is what this room was built for in the first place anyways. Right?"

While saying this, the screen had changed to Diddy Kong who was stretching and jumping. The countdown had reach fifteen seconds remaining.

At five seconds remaining the screen changed to Pit who was ready and rearing to go.

Once the countdown reached zero, the screen quickly changed to display the brawlers names and the arena they would be on. This time it was on the 'Battlefield' stage. A small simplistic platform that had three smaller ones above it.

The screen once again changed as it displayed the stage. Suddenly a light came from above the stage. The camera quickly focused on who came out. Pit descended into the screen, once landing on the upper platform he pulled his swords off his belt and attaching them together.

Once this was done, a barrel had appeared on the platform adjacent. Suddenly exploding Diddy quickly shook his head and got ready.

Following this a brilliant light formed on the upper platform and Marth appeared spinning, hastily dispelling the light, he drew his sword and lowered it to the ground, as if he was about to fence or spar.

And finally, appearing directly under Marth, Link quickly spun out from a whirlwind, quickly moving into a combat position.

Shulk let out a small gasp, although his entrance was different he still looked the exact same from when he entered the first tournament. Apparently Ike and other students also noticed this, as a small whisper went around the room. But before anyone could ask any questions, the camera zoomed out off Link and started the countdown.

"Three

Two

One

GO!" It boomed.

 **So there we are  
Chapter 9 is here  
Reviews are much appreciated so I know what you all think of it**

 **Later for now**


	10. The First Brawl

**Hello there!**

 **Kamo141 here, and yes I'm sorry for having to put the series on a quick hold.  
** **But life happens.  
** **Here is Chapter 10 for you all.**

 **Chapter 10 - The First Brawl**

Diddy Kong wasted no time in launching himself at the first target he saw, who in the case was Marth still stationed on the upper platform with his back turned, eyeing down Pit and his weapons. Once mid-air he quickly changed into a kick only for Marth to sense him at the last second with eyes wide open to only have to roll out of the way and stand to have a fast jab at where the monkey was going to land to only it miss by hairs.

In the meantime Pit had fallen to the lower platform to quickly move up on Link. In the time of a second Link did what he remembered from the first tournament. Adrenalin pumped as Link studied where his opponents were, deciding upon the best course of action he sprung into action. Quickly reaching down to where he had the bombs stored a familiar feeling came to his fingertips, pulling out the already lit explosive he threw it out towards Pit. Being hit by the explosive he stunned to only a single second, but for Link this was all he needed as instantly after throwing the bomb he proceeded to produce his boomerang and tossed it quickly. Pit shaking off the momentary stun quickly looked and grinned at his foe he didn't move a single step but instead proceeded to throw something. What he threw had clearly missed; Pit stepped over the bomb and proceeded to move towards Link only to hear a furious wind from behind him. Quickly turning he saw a small but strong whirlwind coming towards him with the bomb spinning inside its wind. It was at this second that Link had charged towards Pit swinging his Master sword. Pit was hit with the bomb full front and sent straight into where Link was currently swinging his sword, sent flying upwards with such a force that he smashed into Marth who had looked down towards the explosion, causing both boys to hit the ground.

Diddy Kong after missing his target turned to see the angle boy hitting him in the chest. Quickly calling upon his guns he fired off two shots each both heading towards the mass that was the prince and the angle boy. He then proceeded to leap once again up towards him only to call upon his jetpack to launch himself higher than the initial jump and once targeted above them both he fell and kicked the angle boy the first of the two to stand back up, launching himself off his back towards the green elf who had just jumped up to a higher platform.

Marth recovered from the staggering hit that was Pit hitting him to turn and launch himself at the angle who was staggering forwards. Quickly gathering his wits he pulled the rapier to his side and hit him as hard as he could in the back. Pit fell off the top platform and nearly missed to second one. Rolling when he hit the platform he attached the two swords together and pulled his hand back, confused Marth hesitated for a second, only to see a string and arrow of light form and Pit aiming the bow straight at him. Letting the arrow fly it curved downwards slightly to hit the target who had jumped backwards. Marth brought his arms together to lessen the blow on his chest and slid back to the edge of the upper platform. Pit landed in front of Marth after jumping to spin his still attached sword/bow and push Marth back further still. Marth then returned the favour by stabbing forwards and hitting Pit straight in the stomach.

Meanwhile in the spectator room

Ness was watching closely at the screen, it was zoomed out to have a general view of where everyone was. Along with information about the stocks, it also had each of their faces and a percentage next to them. The more he watched _him_ fight the more he looked like _him_. From the explosives to the way he planned his attacks, they all matched the same style as the guy that eliminated him in the first tournament.

"Hey Ness. What's the percentage about?" Lucas whispered

"The higher your percentage the further stronger the knockback is inflicted on you."

"Meaning you want as low percentage as possible?" Lucas asked to confirm what was told to him  
Ness nodded to assure that he understood the principal behind it. The robot boy, sitting next to Lucas also nodded in understanding. He then turned and introduced himself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to listen in. I'm Mega Man. Nice to meet you both. So who do you think will win here?" He asked

Lucas shook his head; to him there was no way of telling the outcome. As for Ness he just sat there silently and didn't say a word. To him the game was already decided, it was just a matter of how long he wanted to wait.

Currently the percentages stood at:

Pit – 39%

Marth – 42%

Diddy Kong – 24%

Link – 12%

On screen, Ness watched as Link lifted his shield to deflect a peanut sent from Diddy's guns. Dropping his shield back down Link jumped up and away from the firing range of Diddy to only land in between Pit and Marth, both who were charging towards each other, now chose Link as the recipient of the attack.

A small smirk came from Links face that lasted only a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for no-one but Ness to notice it there. Link landed and put his feet into a power stance, sword pointing backwards, shield lowered just to make it even more inviting.

Right before they both hit Link he simply swung upwards hitting Marth, who was first to reach Link, into the air, followed by a second swing targeting Pit and a third swing to keep Marth up. After dealing this Link quickly moved off the upper platform to allow them to finish off each other.

As if Pit was ready for air combat he quickly flipped up proper direction and flapped his wings, moving over to the far right platform. Landing and quickly spinning and hitting the still Diddy ever closer to the edge.

 **So how was that for you?  
I'm not sure entirely if it was good or not, but I tried to be as descriptive as possible...  
The next part will be coming out next week as the seclude will resume**

 **Ratings & Reviews are much appreciated, as it will help me write better and in turn read better**


	11. Busy - I'm sorry!

**Hey Guys Kamo here**

 **I'm currently have exams approaching so side projects such my writing needs to be put on hold.**

 **I will be using the time until I can fully resume to be writing more chapters.**

 **As this story will be evolving over time I will most likely split it into different writings.**

 **Actual story wise I will be posting a chapter later today or tomorrow**

 **Any advice and reviews are appreciated**

 **Keep keen for future chapters**


End file.
